Phone Tag
by Dreamy Loser
Summary: Jess can't seem to meet Vayne, so she leaves him a message. And a game of Phone Tag begin, as their teammates misundestand the whole thing. One-shot. Weird fic :-P. R&R.  Slight VayneXJess


A/N: My first one-shot. I should be working on my multi-chapter fics T_T. But i don't get enough feedbacks so somehow it made me hopeless (-_-)

This fic is inspired by my classmates. They played phone tag. That weird game. So i decide to use this in this fic. Hope you enjoy. And, please forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. No one is perfect...isn't it? :D

Somehow this fic turned into a challenge for me, to improve my grammar. Hope it is improved, thought.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mana Khemia, and never want to. It's not good to dream something you can't have. It made you sick

Jess running down the workshop hallway. It still morning, and today was free time. That means, no assignment. Somehow, even thought it is free time, the group always meeting up at the workshop.

_BUMP!_

"I'm sorry!" Jess apologized to a boy whom she bumped into. The boy has yet to reply her, but she already run off. She's unusually in a hurry today.

Jess charging through the door in their workshop. A large 'THUMP!' can be heard, making everyone in the workshop startled.

" *pant* Where's...Vayne...?"

Jess panted between her teeth. Everyone stared at her, confused. First, she comes late today. Second, the first thing she said isn't 'Hi' or 'Sorry i'm late!' but 'Where's Vayne?'.

"...Jess? What's up with you?" Nikki is the first one who ask. Everyone continuely stared at her.

"Uhh...Just a little tired. Anyway, _where's Vayne_?"

And everyone begin to stared at her suspiciously.

"Too bad. Vayne just gone to gather some ingredients 10 minutes before you came! That's a bad luck for you." Said Flay, as he resumed his training.

"Just when i'm in hurry! That Vayne...!" Jess grab a chair near her, then sit here. Everyone resumed their activity, except Nikki.

"That's so unlike you. What happened between you two?" Nikki gave Jess an evil smile, only to receive a glare from her.

"None of your business. It's not really important, but still..." Jess sighed inwardly, as her eyes exploring the workshop. Her eyes stop at the blackboard, that usually used for task-sharing.

A light-bulb appear out of nowhere above her head, as a smile begin to formed in her lips.

"Huh? Jess?" As Pamela confused of her 'weird' act, Jess begin to erase the task-sharing table on the blackboard.

"What the hell are you doing!" Roxis glared angrily at her, who still cheerfully erased the blackboard.

Jess turned her head to Roxis, "Just erasing the blackboard. We don't have any scheduled task-sharing today...So, why not?"

Roxis turned his head back to the cauldron, and resumed his synthesize, grumbling.

Jess begin to write some kind of message, as her chalk dance above the board. Nikki, curious what she just wrote, try to peek at her writing. Unfortunately, Jess's figure covered her writing.

As she finished, she walk away from the board. Nikki, Anna, and Pamela take a look at her 'message'.

_Vayne! Where're you? I need to meet you. Now. __ -Jess_

"I'll be back in some hour. If Vayne arrived before i arrive, tell him to read the message i left!" Jess stormed out of the workshop. Everyone stared at the door that has been shut.

"...Why did she write message? We're here. She should've just let us pass the message to Vayne." Said Anna. Everyone nod, agreed.

"Maybe it is somekind of 'personal problem' between her and Vayne. I bet it's about medicine." Said Roxis, as he resumed again his syntheses.

"...'Personal promblem', huh? ...Don't you all curious? She said 'it isn't really important'. Maybe..." Said Pamela, with curious look.

A smile formed in Nikki's lips. An evil smile.

"Let's leave them be. Let them filled the blackboard, and see what happen! Everyone, put your innocent faces ! NOW!" Nikki shouted. Anna and Roxis thinks this is a 'stupid idea'. Flay, _somehow_, agree with Nikki and start command everyone to 'play innocent'. Pamela nodded, and Muppy stare at the humans.

"Humans are strange."

_THUMP!_

" *pant* Did any of you see Jess?" Asked Vayne, who just arrived. His tired look changed into confused look, as he saw the situation in the workshop.

Everyone smiled awkwardly, with their teeths shown, resulting many beam of light from their teeths start to attacking Vayne's eyes.

"...Uhh, everyone?" Vayne, who don't know anything about the situation stare at his 'innocent' friends.

"We're just having a...good day. Hey, Vayne, why don't you check the blackboard?" Nikki pointing out to the blackboard. Vayne turned his view, and lock his eyes on the board.

"Huh? The someone erased the schedule? ...What's this? A Message?".

Vayne begin to read the message. He then grab the chalk near the blackboard, and write a reply for Jess's message.

_I'm sorry, i have some jobs. Is something matter, anyway? –Vayne_

Vayne put back the chalk, and walking away from the workshop.

"I have taken a job, so i'll be back when the job's done. Tell her to read my message, and...please stop staring at me with those teeths?" Said Vayne, without turning his head to his friends. His friends nodded.

Vayne stormed out of the workshop, in a hurry. Another '_THUMP!_' can be heard.

Anna sighed, "...I bet he's thinking how suspicious we are."

Roxis pick up his syntheses result. "You're the worst mastermind ever, Flay."

Some hours later...

_THUMP!_

"I'm back! Has Vayne come back, or at least, ready my message?"

For the third time, the door must suffered a strenght of a person in hurry.

"Why don't you check the board? He seems to be replied." Flay smiling 'suspiciously' at her.

Jess, notices some 'suspicious' eyes staring at her, begin to read the message, and quickly write another reply. Roxis, tired of this 'stupid' game, walking away from the workshop.

"I'm going out. I'll only back when this stupid game of communication is over."

_THUMP!_

Jess finished her reply, then grabbing her bag and walking away from the worshop, again.

"Where're you going now...?" Pamela asked her.

"Resource Center. I want to borrow some books. Don't forget to tell Vayne my message!"

_THUMP!_

Anna stared at the door, with guilty on her face.

"...I feel sorry for that door."

The sun has gone down, everyone in the workshop pack their things and return to their respective room.

Somehow, Vayne and Jess still 'doing something'.

"...They haven't back..." Anna stared at the blackboard. Vayne haven't reply, and Jess still 'doing something'.

Nikki patted Anna's shoulder, "Leave 'em be. I'm pretty sure tomorrow, something disasterous will happen to that board."

Who knows that Nikki is telling a future?

As they leave the workshop, Anna turned back to the door.

"I hope that door can survive 'till tomorrow."

Nikki hummed as she walking down the workshop hallway. Somehow, her 'something-is-going-to-happen-' sense is tingling.

And that was true, as she found the blackboard in the workshop is filled with doodles, messages, and...graffiti.

Not just blackboard, Many Zettels filled with messages is scattered around. Nikki sure Anna is going to explode, seeing the condition of the workshop.

Flay is there, in his usual spot, laughing while reading Vayne's and Jess's messages.

Nikki approach him, "...Why're you laughing?"

Flay turned around, to see Nikki who's standing beside him. "Why don't you read this?"

Flay handed down some Zettels to Nikki. Nikki begin to read them, as she raised her eyebrows.

_Meet me at the rooftop, Vayne. It is sundown, so there'll be less people there. –Jess_

_Okay. After i stop by at the athanor, i'm heading there. So, will you tell me this 'problem' now? –Vayne_

_Not here. The others'll find out! I'll tell you at the rooftop. Just the two of us. –Jess_

_...I understand. Okay. –Vayne_

Nikki smiled awkwardly, after reading the messages.

"What a bizarre phone tag game. Still, i wonder what're they doing?" Said Flay. An evil smile formed in both teen's lips.

"You don't think...?"

"I'm...kinda sure. Dunno, Flaya. Maybe, just maybe."

EPILOGUE

After telling the whole thing to Anna, Pamela, Roxis, and Muppy, (and convincing Anna to not kill Vayne and Jess for messing up the workshop), Everyone begin to think something 'awkward' happen between those two. Until Vayne and Jess, coming to the workshop, in the same time.

Everyone smirked, and somehow Anna begin a countdown before she 'explode'.

"Soooo..." Nikki begin the conversation. Pamela is giggling, Roxis facepalmed. "What're you two doing in rooftop?"

Vayne could swear that everyone's eyes is shooting at him. He began to feel nervous, and confused what's going on.

"...Huh?"

"Vayne my boy! You don't need to be embarassed! We're your friends, you know!" Flay patted (or punched?) Vayne's shoulder. A small 'ow!' escaped from Vayne's tounge.

Vayne and Jess turned to each other. Jess rolled her eyes, "What? It's just that my mana force Vayne to teach me 'how-to-not-make-something-explode. She won't let me perform syntheses before Vayne teached me! I don't neet to be teached, but still..."

As Jess replied, Nikki's face gone white.

"So...all of this just misunderstanding?" Pamela frowned, Roxis facepalmed (for the third time).

3

2

1

0

And Anna ready to explode.

"VAYNE, JESS, GO CLEAN THE WORKSHOP. NOW!"

Vayne and Jess take a quick escape, stormed out of the workshop, with Anna pursuing them.

_THUMP!_

Everyone stared at the door, then glaring at Nikki, who now whistling innocently.

Muppy sweatdropped.

"Now i'm the one who feel sorry for that door."

...END, i guess?

Author's Note:

THAT WAS AWFUL! No plot, unfunny jokes, well...this is supposed to be a test -_-

Please correct me, or give me advice :D. I need some EXP to level up :D

I'm really sorry if this fic is so awful that you want to puke. So sorry DX

**MIND**

**TO **

**GIVE **

**ME**

**SOME**

**REVIEW?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
